Tzimisce (Antediluvian)
Tzimisce, "The Shaper", is the most inscrutable of all the Antediluvians, consumed as it is with questions of Metamorphosis and the arcane requirements to advance on this Path. Whatever parts of it that were human, if it were ever human, are long abandoned. The Tzimisce lay claim to being decendants of Enoch, as they say that Tzimisce the Antediluvian was a childe of Ynosh. However, this claim is unverified and conflicts with the Legend of Irad. The Legend of Irad The Legend has it that, at some point in the city of Enoch, Irad "The Strong" sought to purge himself of all evil. Using his mastery of Protean, the ancient gathered all of his evil into a bilious mass of repugnancy and horror, and spat it out. Irad's intention was to destroy the mortal whom consumed this mass of protean, thinking that by destroying this mortal, he would destroy the evil also. But to Irads surprise this mortal appeared normal. Irad brought the mortal to his brother Enoch's attention. Curious, Enoch Embraced the mortal to see what the outcome would be. Thus, the world was given the Tzimisce Antediluvian. Anarch Revolt: Cathedral Battle At the turn of the 15th Century, an Anarch leader, Lugoj the "Blood-Breaker" used Lambach to locate the Tzimisce Antediluvian. After the crushing of the Lasombra Antediluvian, it seemed nothing could stop the Anarchs. With Lugoj just pumped up on Byelobog's diablerie, he led the resistance straight to the ancient cathedral where it was thought that the Tzimisce Antediluvian was in torpor. A great battle ensued between the Tzimisce Guardians and Lugoj's mob. Somewhere in the midst of battle, the Tzimisce Antediluvian was not in torpor and he subdued Lugoj without anyone knowing it from either side. Through the power of invisibility, the Tzimisce Antediluvian had killed Lugoj and impaled him on a massive wooden hook. Then Tzimisce fleshcrafted into what looked like Lugoj, impersonating him. By the time he got back to the fighting, The Guardians were on their last stand, and caved into the infiltration of anarchs. Tzimisce, impersonating Lugoj, rallied up the Anarchs to let them think they won the battle. Then, in the cathedral, he took it one step further by dispelling the magical protections of torpor and unearthing the ancient remains of a vampire decoy that resembled the Tzimisce Antediluvian. Tzimisce commenced to consume the decoy's blood, making it appear as if Lugoj was diablerising the Antediluvian. For all the criticism Lambach gets for being incompetent, he was the only vampire to discover the "real" Lugoj impaled, to notice that the vampire in torpor was only a decoy, and to realize that the Lugoj standing before him was his grandsire, Tzimisce. Why all the secrecy? Perhaps it was a matter of survival, especially since ''Lasombra the Antediluvian'' was taken down, showing that the force of these anarchs was no laughing matter. Further, by posing as Lugoj, perhaps Tzimisce could destroy the anarchs from the inside out. Only time will tell. Final Nights Lambach later discovers that his grandsire, Tzimisce the Antediluvian, is guarded by the Zantosa, a ghoul family, and is secretly controling the Sabbat from New York. See Also * Mekhet, possible association Sources * Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised * Who's Who Among Vampires: Children Of The Inquisition,p. 43-44 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Tzimisce Category:Antediluvian Category:World of Darkness (old) characters Category:Vampires (cWOD)